


Alien of Lust and Destruction

by TheRisingDryad



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Sex, Bestiality, Blood and Gore, Breeding, Brutality, Clones, Decapitation, F/M, Furry, Gang Rape, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Other, Parasites, Pregnancy, Sexual Experimentation, Tentacle Rape, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingDryad/pseuds/TheRisingDryad
Summary: Inside an Isolated Research Facility, lies an Alien Specimen.The Alien Specimen may look like the appearance of 12-year-old boy. But in reality, He's the last of his kind and has a powerful background.If you want to know more, Then read the story and find out.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114





	1. Crash and Contatct

**Author's Note:**

> Every Name mentioned in the story has no relation or reference to anyone in real life. That's all, and remember that the Alien has the appearance of 12 Year Old Boy,

**Several months ago...**

A Space pod landed in the middle of woods from outer space.

Inside it was a cryo chamber with an Alien life form currently in cryogenic suspension.

Before the alien could wake up from his chamber. Several men from an unknown organization had found the pod and took it to a secret laboratory to identify the origins of its story.

**Unknown Facility.**

The Cryopod was transferred inside a strong glass containment cell.

Several Scientists have worked none stopped to identify the alien's origins. They've scanned the cryo chamber for any sign of radiation while several armed guards were on watch in case the alien were to go hostile and attack anyone that got close to him.

"No sign of radiation!" A Scientist reported, putting down the radiation detector on the table.

The rest of them followed his example while one scientist, in particular, heard several strange beeping noises coming from the pod.

He slowly approached the pod while his colleagues seemed to notice him.

"Hey, what are you-" The scientist approached the pod shushed his colleague as he continued his approach on the pod.

Then suddenly, The pod creates a hissing noise as it began to open.

"Shit! Everybody out, Now!" The lead scientist ordered, and everyone exited the confinement cell and went to the observation room where they can see the pod through a one-way mirror. As the pod opened, The Alien emerges from the cryo chamber, and his body shivers due to the aftereffects of the Cryogenic Suspension.

"What the hell is that?" A scientist asked as the alien stared at the surrounding area

"He's like a... young boy," Another scientist commented, while the Lead Scientist leaned closer to the glass.

"Such a magnificent specimen," The lead scientist said, and the alien turned in the direction of where the one-way mirror was. He approached the glass and looked in the direction where the lead scientist was staring.

"What is he doing, Dr. Clifford?" A scientist asked, and the lead scientist, now known as Clifford, glanced to his colleague then back to the alien.

"I think it can see us through the mirror," Clifford said, surprising his colleagues,

"Are you sure, Doctor? What he's looking at is a one-way mirror. How could that thing see us from the other side?" A scientist asked, and suddenly the alien somewhat frowned directly towards the scientist that commented about him

"I think he heard you just now," Clifford said to the scientist, and the latter turns to the alien and saw his frown, Which startled him a little bit.

"But how? This room sealed from the other?" Another scientist said in distress,

"He must have a method for it," Clifford said, then turns to the glass.

"Can you hear me?" He asked, and the alien slowly nods in response, which surprised Clifford and his colleagues. It's either meant that he has a great sense of hearing or has some telepathy.

"Can you hear our thoughts?" Clifford asked, and the alien shook his head, confirms that the alien isn't telepathic, and it concluded that the alien has a high sense of hearing.

"Can you understand me?" Clifford asked again, and the alien nodded his head,

"Do you have a name?" Clifford asked again, and the alien nodded his head

"What is your name?" Clifford asked once last time, and the alien started spelling his name on the glass with his finger.

Clifford watched his finger as the alien spelled his name in a loop. He grabs a paper and pen and writes the following letters as he said them out loud.

"X... e... n... o... s..." After saying the letters out loud, The alien stops writing and took a few steps back from the glass.

"His name is Xenos," Clifford said, and the scientists stared at the alien,

"Xenos? That's a weird name for an alien," The same scientist that commented about the alien said, and the alien, named Xenos, started glaring at him, and his colleagues stared towards the former.

"Harrison! You shouldn't have said that!" Clifford yelled,

The alien had finally gotten aggressive as he clenched his hand into a fist and pounds onto the glass, causing it to crack a bit.

The scientists were stunned at the alien's strength despite its height. The latter continued pounding the glass with his fist, and the scientists panicked as the cracks were getting larger.

"He's going to break in!" A Scientist yelled, and another scientist had decided to take drastic measures. He rushes his way towards a button and slams it with his fist while Harrison was getting scared as Xenos was about to break reinforced-glass.

Several armed guards went inside the confinement chamber and pointed their guns at Xenos. The latter stopped when he heard the guards shouting behind him, and without hesitation. He disappears in front of the glass and reappears in front of the guards.

With one swift wave of his hand, Xenos decapitates the guards' heads right off from their shoulders, and blood had sprayed out from their headless bodies.

One of the scientists screamed at this sight, and the rest were shocked after witnessing the death of the armed guards.

Xenos then reappears in front of the glass. Only this time, he pulls his fist back and punches right through the window, causing the alarm to go off in the observation room.

"Oh shit!" Harrison exclaimed as he tried to make his way towards the exit. But Xenos lunges towards him and pins him into the ground, preventing any means of escape for the scientist.

Suddenly, Xenos raises his hand above his head, and his fingers transform into razor-sharp claws. But before it could deliver the killing blow, Someone intervenes the alien.

"Xenos! Stop! He isn't a threat to you!" Clifford yelled, and Xenos hesitated and glanced towards the lead scientist.

Clifford's body was shivering with intensity since he's facing the alien in the eyes while the rest of his colleagues, excluding Harrison, were hiding behind him.

But soon, Xenos reverts his claws into his regular fingers and stands up from Harrison, who gets up and backs away from the alien in fear.

"I'm... Sorry..." Xenos said in a broken tone, which caught Clifford off guard for a moment. The lead scient slowly approaches the alien while the rest of his colleagues didn't bother trying to stop him since they were too afraid of Xenos' violent behavior.

Once Clifford was close to Xenos, he placed his gloved hand onto the alien's head, and the latter didn't mind him at all.

"It's okay, Xenos. You just felt a little threatened, that's all. Everyone makes mistakes, and you should learn from them," Clifford said, gently ruffling the alien's head, and Xenos nodded to his reassuring words.

"Now why don't I escort you somewhere you'll feel comfortable. We have a big day ahead of us soon," Clifford said

"Yes... Doctor..." Xenos replied, and the lead scientist smiled at the alien's recognition of his title.

After that, Clifford dismisses his colleagues, ordered his staff for a couple of things, and escorted the alien to a confinement cell.

Upon their arrival, The cell containing a simple bed, a small table, a bookshelf, a TV set, and a bathroom. 

Xenos made himself comfortable and laid down on the bed. Then he checked the books from the shelf, the channels of the television, and checked the bathroom, which only consists of a toilet and a showerhead.

"What do you think?" Clifford asked, and Xenos went to him

"Place... Nice... Feel... Home..." Xenos said,

"Alright, now get some sleep. You'll need the energy for tomorrow," Clifford said, and Xenos nodded his head and went straight into bed while Clifford decided to tuck him in for the night.

Once Xenos went to sleep, Clifford quietly leaves the room and turns off the lights.


	2. Survey, Meal, and Experiment.

**Day 1...**

Dr. Clifford is seen sitting on his desk while holding a clipboard that holds Xenos' Biographic Background.

So far, He only knows that the alien's name, his ability to turn his hands into razor-sharp claws, and he doesn't take insults and threats very lightly after yesterday's incident.

But today, he plans on knowing more about the alien and learn more about his species.

"Dr. Clifford, Everything is now ready at your disposal," A Scientist announced, and Clifford nods his head, stood up from his desk, and went alongside his colleague to begin their survey.

**Testing Chamber**

Xenos was escorted to the testing chamber, where he was met with Dr. Clifford sitting on a chair and approaches him.

"Good Morning, Xenos, Please take a seat," Clifford said, and Xenos nods his head, moves to the seat, and sits in front of Clifford.

"Alright, As of today's experiment, we will be running a background check on you. So I hope you don't mind if I ask you a couple of questions," Clifford asked, and Xenos didn't mind as he shook his head a few times.

"Okay then, Let's begin," Clifford said, preparing his clipboard.

**Survey**

"Alright, The first question is your gender. Tell me, are you a boy or a girl?" Clifford asked, and Xenos thinks for himself for a moment.

Then he shook his head as his response and the Lead Scientist didn't understand what it meant.

"Are you a boy?" He asked, and Xenos shook his head in denial

"Are you a girl?" He asked, and gets the same response from before

"Hmmm... Is your kind genderless by any chance?" He asked, and this time, Xenos nodded his head, and Clifford wrote it down on his clipboard

"Fascinating," Clifford said after writing it down on his clipboard, then he turned up to Xenos and said, "Next question, Where did you first originate from?"

Xenos points at the clipboard, and the lead scientist knew what he wants.

"Do you want to write something to me?" He asked, and Xenos nods in response.

Instead of giving the clipboard to Xenos, Clifford decided to take out a single piece of paper and a pen, and he gave it to Xenos.

The alien then started drawing something on the paper, and Clifford simply waited for him to finish. When he was done, he shows the lead scientist a drawing of a planet that's unfamiliar to the lead scientist.

"So that's your home planet, Right?" He asked, and Xenos nodded his head to him

"But what happened to it?" Clifford asked, and Xenos grabbed the top of the paper and ripped it half. Which meant that Xenos' home planet has been destroyed

"Oh... Sorry that I asked..." He apologized, and Xenos simply waved it over

"Okay... I... Over... It..." Xenos said in a somewhat reassuring tone, and Clifford nodded as wrote down his backstory. Although, the lead scientist felt bad about Xenos's tragic end of his people. He must be the only one left in his species, and was curious about him was that Xenos had already gotten over the destruction of people despite looking so young at his age.

"I see, Then tell me. How old are you now?" He asked, and Xenos simply grabbed one of the ripped paper and wrote the words 'I Don't Know.'

"You don't know your age," He asked, and Xenos nodded his head.

"Okay, But how long is the life span of your species?" He asked while he writes down Xenos's current age on his clipboard. Meanwhile, Xenos wrote down a number and shows it to the lead scientist. Which surprised him completely

"You're Immortal?" He asked in disbelief, and Xenos nodded his head "Then how do you turned into a full-sized adult?"

"Appearance... Change..." Xenos said, changing his appearance from a little boy into a grown adult, then back to his original form, "But... I... Prefer... Kid... Form..."

"Incredible, You can change your biological appearance at any time you wish," Clifford asked, and Xenos nodded his head. At the same time, the lead scientist writes down a discovery from Xenos' abilities.

"However, I do have one last question I want to ask you," Clifford leans closer to Xenos. "How does your kind reproduce themselves?"

"Can't... Tell... Just... Show..." Xenos said, and the lead scientist felt curious by his words.

"You want to show it instead of explaining it? Is that correct?" He asked, and Xenos nodded. With that, He stands up from the table and approaches Xenos. "Well, I guess we're done for now. Do you want to eat something?"

Xenos suddenly felt his stomach growling a bit and nodded his head.

"Come with me, I'll get you something to eat," Clifford said, as Xenos stood from the table and followed beside him, "So what is that you want to eat?"

"Live..." Xenos answered, and Clifford exactly knew what he meant

"I'll... try arranging something," He said, as both of them left the testing chamber.

**Meal**

The time today was past noon. Which meant that it's lunchtime, Most of the staff headed their way to the cafeteria for their lunch break. As for the rest, They continued their experiments and duties over time.

But Clifford had other plans in mind, He is seen eating his lunch inside an observation room and at the other side of the glass was Xenos, feeding onto a dead goat.

The latter's teeth were similar to shark teeth, and the bite force was much stronger than the shark itself. Not only that, but He also consumes the flesh and bones of the animal he feeds on due to his large appetite. In fact, he can consume his prey at a much faster rate than regular humans since they have a different digestive tract than other living beings.

After Xenos had finished eating the goat. He approaches the glass, taps on it, and rubbed his stomach. Which made Clifford chuckle at the alien's gesture.

"That's the fourth goat you have today, Are you sure that you're still hungry?" He asked through the microphone, and Xenos nods to him. In which, he sighs at the alien's demand.

"Alright, I'll call in another, But no more, you got that?" He said through a microphone, and Xenos nodded at his words.

Soon, Clifford orders through an intercom to send in another live goat in Xenos' Feeding Chamber. The guards received the order and started making preparations for Xenos' meal.

To perform this procedure, The guards, first, transfer a goat onto a metal platform. Once the goat is in place, a metal cage will rise around the center of the platform to prevent the goat from any means of escape. Then the metal platform rises like an elevator until it reaches the feeding chamber. and there, Xenos was lying in waiting as the goat appeared from the feeder.

Without hesitation, Xenos lunges towards the goat with his razor-sharp teeth and bites onto the back of the goat's neck. With a single chomp, Xenos kills the goat by breaking its spine then feeds onto its flesh and bones.

Once Xenos had finished his meal, he wipes off the blood from his mouth with his arm and turns to Clifford, who also finished his lunch and stood up from his chair.

"Alright, Xenos. Lunchtime is over. Up next, You'll be demonstrating how your species reproduces. Got that?" He said through a microphone, and Xenos nodded his head to him.

**Experiment**

2:00 pm, Dr. Clifford decided to experiment with a small empty testing chamber with Xenos inside the chamber. It was a medium-sized room next to an observation room, a feeder in the middle of the chamber, and

"Alright, Xenos. Before we get begin, I want to inform you that you are free to do what you want but you must follow my instructions," Clifford said through a microphone connected to a loudspeaker inside the testing chamber "For this experiment, I simply wish to discover on how your species reproduces. And killing test subjects is not an option, Do you understand?"

Xenos simply nodded his head as his response.

"Good," Clifford said, then pushes a button on the intercom, "Bring in the first test subject,"

Just below the chamber, A guard was escorting a female goat onto a metal platform. Once it was there, The guard ties it rope around a pole and leaves it there while a metal cage raises around it. Then the platform rises until it reached the testing chamber and there, Xenos spotted the goat and the metal cage lowers itself.

Dr. Clifford readied his pen and clipboard as he observed Xenos stared at the goat.

Then... Something bizarre happened,

Xenos somehow grows a large penis at the lower region of his body and approaches the goat. Dr. Clifford saw him forming a male reproductive organ and wrote it down on his clipboard.

Once the alien got close to the goat, he places his hands on the goat's rump, guided his penis into the goat's womb, and without hesitation, he penetrates the goat's womb with a single thrust and caused the goat to cry out in pain.

Meanwhile, Dr. Clifford wrote down Xenos' behavior onto his clipboard and observed his actions.

Xenos slowly pulls his penis back, then starting thrusting inside the goat's womb as it kept on crying out. The alien didn't feel any pity or remorse as he violated the goat's womb, Instead, he kept thrusting its womb for as much as he wants.

The goat made futile attempts to escape from the alien's pounding. But each attempt led up to Xenos thrusting his penis deeper into the goat's womb as he strongly pulled the goat back into his grip.

Several minutes later, Xenos's thrusts were getting faster, and grabs the goat's legs and lifted it towards his hips. Dr. Clifford continued to watch without any sign of reaction since he focused on writing down what he can summarize from the experiment onto his clipboard.

Xenos was about to reach his limit and dug his penis deeper into the goat's womb. Once he reached his climax, He thrust his penis in the deepest part of the goat's womb and starts spurting inside the goat's womb as it groans as loud as it can be.

It went on for several seconds. Until finally, Xenos pulled his penis out of the goat's womb and started oozing out a few drops of the alien's sperm.

Oddly enough, Xenos' sperm was completely different than regular sperm since it's color was blue and much thicker than regular humans. In which, Dr. Clifford saw and wrote it down onto his clipboard.

But Xenos wasn't finished just yet. His penis was still erected and goes in for a second round on the goat, and this time, he lifts the goat by its legs and pounded its womb as hard as he can. The goat continued to cry out in pain as the alien ravaged its womb. but Xenos showed no restrain as he continued pounding the goat's womb...

**Two hours later...**

Xenos had spurted out his last load of semen inside the goat's womb, and this time he pulls away and was finally satisfied. As for the goat, It collapsed from sheer exhaustion after several rounds of thrusting.

Dr. Clifford enters the testing chamber and places his hand on the alien, making him glance at the lead scientist.

"That's all for today, Xenos. We will continue the rest for tomorrow," He said, and Xenos nods to him

The lead scientist then escorted the alien back into his room to give Xenos some rest.

After he had escorted Xenos back into his room. The lead scientist went to his office and reviewed what he has learned today...

And that concludes Day one of Xenos's arrival in the research facility.


	3. Sense, Power, and Desire

**Day 2...**

Dr. Clifford has learned a lot from yesterday's test. But there's still so much to discover from Xenos's background and species.

Today was going to be different than last time.

Dr Clifford, picked up his clipboard from his desk, and started today's tests to find out more about Xenos's alien species.

**Testing Chamber.**

After escorting Xenos in the test chamber, the alien was greeted with five scientists and Dr. Clifford was the one standing at the middle.

"Okay, Xenos. In today's experiment, My colleagues and I will perform separate tests for you. Please refrain yourself from killing them and try to tolerate should you feel insulted or threaten. Am I understood?" The lead scientist asked, and Xenos nodded his head

"Good, Let's begin the experiment," He said, and readied his clipboard

**Sense**

"For today's experiment, We want know how you identify people as friend or foe," Dr Clifford instructed, "First off, How can you identify whose a threat to you and whose not?"

"Color..." Xenos responded and the lead scientist it wrote down on his clipboard,

"Color? I see, Well then. What color are you seeing right now?" Dr Clifford asked, and Xenos turns his eyes on every scientist present as they, excluding Clifford, felt nervous as the alien narrows each one of them.

"Green... Friend..." Xenos said, and the scientists felt relieved while Dr. Clifford wrote it down on his clipboard,

"Alright then, let's move on," Dr. Clifford said, and a moment later, A guard shows up to the test and Xenos stares at him as he approaches Dr. Clifford.

"What do you want me do, Doctor?" The guard asked,

"Pull out your gun, please?" Dr. Clifford ordered, and the guard what he was told and pulls out his pistol.

"What now?" The guard questioned,

"Aim it towards Xenos. But don't shoot him," Dr. Clifford instructed, and this surprised his colleagues in a big way

"Dr. Clifford! What are you-" Before the scientist could finish his protest, Dr.Clifford raises his hand towards him and said, "Don't worry, Everything is under control. I promise,"

The scientists were still concerned since they recall the incident where Xenos killed Several armed guards in a blink of an eye. But under Dr. Clifford's orders, they decided to keep quiet but takes a few steps back, Just in case, the alien gets angry and tries to kill them.

Meanwhile, The guard was confused but he did what he was told, pulls his pistol and aims it at Xenos. The alien's body suddenly twitched and was about to make his move. But Dr.Clifford yells out "Xenos! We have no intentions to hurt you by any means at all. Just calm down!"

Xenos trusted the lead scientist's words but he remains unsure of what's going to happen next.

"Tell me, Xenos. What colour do you see in the guard?" Dr Clifford asked, and Xenos simply frowned at the guard.

"Red... Enemy..." Xenos responded,

Before Dr. Clifford writes down Xenos' answer in his clipboard, he ordered the guard to lower his gun and the latter did what he was told.

Once he had finished writing down Xenos' response, they continued their experiment with Xenos.

"Okay, Xenos, What are the other colours you can see?" Dr.Clifford asked, and Xenos points the guard from before

"Black... Caution..." Xenos said, and Dr.Clifford wrote the alien's response onto his clipboard

What this meant for the lead scientist is that Xenos has capable of being cautious with other people, even if they surrender, He'll stay on his guard should they try to get the jump on him.

"Okay, Let's continue. What colour do you see with the other scientists around you?" Dr. Clifford asked,

"Yellow... Neutral..." Xenos said, and Dr. Clifford a few times and wrote down the alien's response onto his clipboard.

"Okay then," Dr.Clifford then turns to one of his colleagues, "Bring in the test subject,"

The colleague assigned by Dr. Clifford nodded his head, went outside the chamber for a moment, then comes back holding a leash with a goat beside him. Xenos tilted his head in confusion for the first time.

Dr. Clifford took notice of this and became curious as Xenos kept staring at the goat.

"Xenos, What colour do you see in the goat?" He asked,

"White... Unknown... Need... Time... Identify..." Xenos said, and this piqued Dr.Clifford's interest as he wrote down the alien's response onto his clipboard. After several moments later, Xenos spoke once again, "Blue... Male... Animal..."

Dr. Clifford wrote down Xenos's response in his clipboard once again, and the lead scientist's colleague was having a hard time keeping the goat away from the alien.

Another Scientist decided to help him out, and Xenos stared at the two as they kept the goat away from the alien.

"Are you seeing another colour, Xenos?" Dr. Clifford asked, and Xenos shook his head

"No... Yellow... Still... See... String... Green..." Xenos said, and Dr. Clifford was a bit confused on the alien's words since his speech is still a bit broken. But when the lead scientist turns to the direction whereof the alien. He saw two of his colleagues trying to keep the goat away from the alien, and it realized what it meant a moment later.

Xenos can see a string of connection between other people. As the alien stared at the two scientists were keeping the goat away from him, and he has identified that the two scientists are on friendly terms with each other.

After writing it down, They've continued several more tests in the following experiments.

The Colors written in Dr. Clifford's clipboard are the following: Green means Friendly, Red means Hostile, Black means Hostile, Yellow means Neutral, White/None means Unknown, Blue means Male, Pink means Female, and lastly is his capability of identifying the relationships between other people.

"I think that's all for this test," Dr. Clifford said, and his colleagues agreed with him as the lead scientist turns to Xenos "We'll be moving onto the next test,"

Everyone then moved to the observation chamber, and Dr. Clifford talks to Xenos via Microphone.

"Alright, Xenos. Let's begin with the next test for today," He said, and suddenly several robots popped inside the testing chamber and Xenos stared at every single one of them.

**Power**

"For your objective in this test is for you to take out several robots. They will not hurt you in any way possible, So refrain from rampaging throughout the chamber." Dr Clifford said, and Xenos thought hard for a moment. But soon nodded to the lead scientist as his response.

"Good, Let's get started," He said, and with a flip of a switch. The robots were activated and charged their way towards the alien.

Xenos simply made a fighting stance he had seen in Television and started taking out a few of the robots with several punches or kicks. Dr. Clifford was fascinated by this event and started writing down the alien's fighting stance on his clipboard. Some of those attacks were almost similar to several martial artists from tournaments and somehow, Xenos not only copied their moves, but he also managed to perfect them as well.

The Second Wave of robots has appeared inside the chamber after Xenos had disposed of the first wave. He morphs his hands into razor-sharp claws and lets out a loud screech as he charges towards the robots.

He started ripping them apart, and sometimes he jumps on their shoulders and rip the heads right off from their necks. Some were shoved down to the ground, and Xenos ripped the chest area with his claws. Dr. Clifford continued to write down onto his clipboard as he watched Xenos, as for his colleagues, their either speechless or terrified at the alien as he destroyed multiple robots in mere minutes.

After disposing the second wave, a third wave appears into the chamber and Xenos stared at every last one of them.

Soon the third wave charges their way towards the alien. But instead of shredding them to pieces, Xenos closes his eyes and the scientists were curious by this.

"What is he doing?" A Scientist asked,

"Whatever is it. All we can do is wait and see what he's planning on doing," Dr.Clifford said,

The robots were not close to him and most of those robots were doing to pile upon him. But within a split second, Xenos's eyes snapped open and vanished at the centre of the room.

The Scientist notices this and they all began to look around and search for Xenos in the testing chamber. That is until Dr. Clifford felt a tug on the lower part of his lab coat, and the lead scientist ends up seeing Xenos standing right beside him.

Dr.Clifford didn't have anything to say or react about the alien's sudden appearance. But when the other scientists saw him, they all jumped back, and some had their own reactions.

"What the hell?!"

"Where did he come from?!"

"More importantly, How did he get here?!"

As they keep asking questions, One of the scientists looked through the window of the observation chamber and saw several robots were all shredded like paper inside the testing chamber.

Dr. Clifford still couldn't register any signs of reactions towards the alien, Instead, his eyes stared at the alien's and somehow, Xenos reminded him of someone he had once lost in the past... Something he had missed very dearly...

The lead scientist unconsciously pats on the alien's head and he snapped out from his cloud in thought when Xenos smiled at him and the former simply smiled back and turns to his colleagues.

"Should we can call it a day?" He asked, and his colleagues glanced at one another and gave separate answers of agreement.

Once the tests were over, Dr. Clifford escorts Xenos back to his room personally while his colleagues started cleaning up today's test.

**Desire**

8:00 PM...

Most of the scientists have headed to their dorms and rest for tomorrow. Meanwhile, The guards work 24/7 as they patrol through several areas of the facility while a handful of guards had another task in hand... And that task was feeding Xenos tonight's schedule.

They were transferring several animals onto the metal platform. The animals consist of six goats since Xenos' appetite is difficult to manage.

Once everything was set, a guard pushes a button, a metal cage rises around the first batch, and lifts them up to the feeding chamber.

When it got there, Xenos was lying in awaiting as he senses the presences of all six goats.

Four of those goats were male, and the other two were female. Xenos slowly stalked his way towards the goats with his razor-sharp teeth at the ready. He sets his eyes on the one farthest from the group and lunged towards it as he sinks his teeth onto the goat's neck.

The rest of the goats started panicking as they scattered throughout the room. But there was no escape for them since their trapped inside a confined chamber.

After Xenos had finished eating the first goat, he goes in for the second prey, kills it, eats it, etc. until one goat was left.

The last remaining goat was at the corner of the chamber, and Xenos slowly approached the goat. But instead of killing and eating it, he hides away his razor-sharp teeth, grabs the goat by its head, and dragged it inside his goat as it kept shrieking along the way.

When Xenos entered his room, the door had closed behind him, and he looks at his surroundings.

There weren't any cameras inside his room since Dr.Clifford wanted to give him privacy since he doesn't want to treat him like an animal contained in a cell that's under surveillance watch 24/7. The Chief Security of the Facility agreed on this and decided to build an Observation Chamber next to his room instead.

Xenos then drags the goat inside the bathroom, and lets go of the goat's head after he entered the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Then the alien turns to the goat and reveals his large penis at the goat.

He then turns the goat until Xenos was at the goat's behind, grabbed his penis, and slowly prodded the tip at the goat, but there was a single difference than what he did from yesterday's experiment.

The goat he was about to penetrate... is Male.

But Xenos didn't care, as he pushes forward until the tip was inside and with a single thrust, he penetrates deep inside the goat's anus and caused it to shriek as loud as it can.

Then the alien started thrusting inside the goat and grabs the back of its legs up to his waist and thrust deep inside the goat's anus.

Several minutes later, Xenos's thrusts were getting faster and deeper as the goat keeps on groaning in pain. And with a final thrust, he pushes his penis in the deepest part of the goat's anus and spurted a large amount of semen inside the goat. But once he was done, Xenos lets go of the back legs, leaned closer to the goat's right side, grabs its front legs, and started thrusting again while a few of the alien's semen was oozing out of the goat's anus.

It went on for hours, and Xenos was still pounding the goat's anus with his large penis. Once he had spurted his last load inside the goat, Xenos pulls his penis out of the goat's anus and the latter falls on the floor. The goat's breathing was ragged, and large amounts of semen were flowing out of the goat's anus.

Xenos then hides his cock right away, and suddenly shows his razor-sharp teeth. As he grabbed on the goat's head, he goes in for the kill as he bites on the neck and ended its misery with a loud crunch. Afterwards, Xenos began devouring the goat until he was fully satisfied with his meal.

Before Xenos could leave the bathroom, he assumed that Dr. Clifford will get angry at him if he finds out about the mess inside Xenos' own bathroom. So what he did, he consumed the remains of the goat and used his morphed hand to clean up every stain on the floor.

After the bathroom was clean of blood and sperm, Xenos unlocks the door and jumps onto his bed to get some night's rest.

Concluding Day Two of Xenos' Arrival in the Facility...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be a series of time skips since I like to pick up the pace for more future content of the story.


	4. Days of the Alien’s Cycle

Several weeks have passed since Xenos first arrived in the facility.

Dr. Clifford had not only discovered more about the alien’s background and powers, He began conducting new experiments as Xenos’ potential was increasing in every passing day.

Here are the following results of the experiments that occurred.

**Day 3...**

After the things that occurred from yesterday’s result. Dr, Clifford decided to perform the same experiment from before.

Several Robots were sent inside the testing chamber; However, half of those robots were armed with Assault Rifles that fire Rubber Bullets instead of real ones.

The results of the experiment were the same from last time, except when Xenos was under fire by the Rubber Bullets of the Rifles. He managed to avoid most of the bullets and the ones he could not avoid were caught barehanded by the alien. He even sent some of them back into the Robots’ Heads while the speed of a regular bullet.

This concluded that Xenos has incredible reaction times and reflexes to avoid bullets even in point-blank range.

After Xenos had finished the first wave of today, they sent in another, but this time, every robot was armed with assault rifles and their sights were focused on the alien.

This Experiment went on for at least two more days and the day after that was a break for the alien.

**Day 7...**

Dr. Clifford was conducting another breeding experiment for the alien. But in today’s experiment, he decided to use a different animal instead.

The Animal selected for the experiment...

...

...

...

Is a Dog.

Below the Testing Chamber, A guard was transferring a dog on a metal platform with a leash. Once he tied the leash on a metal pole.

He leaves the platform and a metal cage rises around the centre of the platform. The platform then lifts the dog onto the chamber, where the alien is lying in waiting, and the metal cage started lowering itself after the platform arrived in the testing chamber.

Xenos spots the dog and approaches it, But the latter spots him first and angrily barks at the alien.

The Alien tries to reach out for the dog, but it tried to take a bite on his hand.

Xenos then saw the Dog as a threat to him, but since Dr. Clifford said not to kill the test subject. He had another method in mind.

Xenos then disappears in front of the dog, reappears behind the dog, and gently pins itself onto the floor.

The Dog whimpers when it was immobilized by the alien. But what comes next, is a discovery for the lead scientist and a horrible experience for the dog.

Xenos sensed that the Dog was female, so what he did is that he create two large penises, prodded both entrances of the Dog’s behind. Without showing any restraint, he violently penetrates both holes halfway at the same time and caused the dog to howl in pain.

The Dog tried to escape from the alien’s grip. But Xenos grabbed back legs of the dog and pushed his penises deep inside the dog’s anus and womb.

Soon enough, Xenos roughly thrusts inside both holes while the dog started whimpering as it felt the immense pain from its behind.

Dr. Clifford simply wrote down Xenos behaviour after the dog tried to attack the alien and concluded that Xenos did follow the lead scientist’s orders but decided to give the threat something far worse than death.

Several minutes later, Xenos started pounding the dog, as he lets go of the back legs, and grabs on the front legs instead. The alien was about to reach his climax while the dog’s whimpers were getting louder than before.

With one last thrust, the alien spurts a huge amount of his semen in the deepest parts of the holes. Once he was done, he pulls out his penises and sperm were dripping out of the dog’s holes.

The Dog immediately tries to run away from him, but Xenos grabs onto one of the dogs back legs and started dragging it back to him.

Once it was close, his penises were still erected, and he did not waste a moment to penetrate the dog. But this time, he penetrates both penises inside the dog’s womb and savagely pounds it into the floor.

Several minutes have passed and Xenos had just finished spurting his last load inside the dog’s womb. The dog laid on the floor as it whimpers from the whole ordeal of being raped by the alien while Dr. Clifford simply wrote this down on his clipboard.

While Xenos felt a little exhaust from spending too much energy in his intercourse with the dog. But the lead scientist gave him two whole days of rest after the experiment.

**Day 10...**

Today’s test was still a breeding experiment. But this time, Dr. Clifford decided to send in something larger as today's test subject.

Instead of transferring it through the usual route, they were ordered to transfer the test subject inside a large cage and push it inside the testing chamber.

But unlike the Breeding Experiments from before, the test subject is...

...

...

...

A Male Mare.

First, The Guards escorted the test subject inside the chamber, then they placed the horse in front of a large metal table, cuffed the front legs onto the table and the back legs onto the table legs, and left the chamber.

Afterwards, Dr.Clifford personally escorted the alien inside the chamber, went to the observation room, and talks through the intercom.

"Alright, Xenos. Today's experiment is still the same but the test subject is far more different than last time. Feel free to do what you please, But don't kill the test subject," Dr. Clifford instructed

Xenos nods at his instructions and approached the mare. Dr Clifford assumed that the alien was going behind the mare, But the lead scientist was going to see something different.

The went under the table and stared at the Mare's testicles, then he leaned his head towards it and started licking with his tongue. The Mare felt Xenos' tongue and slowly gets an erection from its penis.

Xenos notices this, stopped licking the Mare's testicles, grabs onto the erected penis with one hand, and started rubbing it. The Mare's erection was getting faster and became stiff as a rock while twitches from now and then.

The alien then stopped rubbing it, leans his head in front of the mare's penis, and started licking the tip with his tongue. Then he leans forward and started sucking the tip of the mare's penis while the latter scoffs and neighs at this feeling.

Dr. Clifford was amazed by this discovery. Xenos maybe a genderless alien that likes to classify himself as a male, He decided to interact with the mare as a female. He wrote this down onto his clipboard and continued to observe the alien's action.

Xenos, not feeling satisfied, decided to suck the horse penis deeper. Due to Xenos' biological as an alien, He can morph any part of his body as the mare's penis could easily go all the way into his throat.

Moments later, The horse neighed as loud as it can and started spurting inside Xenos' throat. It went on for a few seconds, After that, Xenos pulls his head back and started swallowing the mare's sperm from his mouth.

The mare's erected cock was starting to go limp and slowly gets smaller. Once it was gone, Xenos crawls back from the table, stood up straight and stared towards the mare.

Dr.Clifford simply wrote down a summary of everything he had seen onto his clipboard and assumed that Xenos was finished. But he was wrong once again.

Seconds after Xenos had swallowed the mare's sperm, a sudden change had occurred on the alien's body.

Xenos' height started to change three feet to eight feet tall, a horse-like penis emerges from the lower region of his body, and last was the most bizarre change of his body, Several tentacles emerge from his back. The lead scientist was surprised by this sight, grabs his pen and clipboard, and started writing down a summary of this discovery.

The alien then went behind the mare and started at the mare's anus. He grabs onto his horse-like penis, guided the tip at the entrance, and slowly poked it a few times. The mare felt this and started struggling for no reason.

But its struggles were in vain due to its restraints, and without warning, Xenos pushes through the mare's anus as it neighed as loud as it can.

Then Xenos starts thrusting inside the mare's anus as it grunts in each thrust and suddenly reveals his erected penis once again. The alien notices this and wrapped his tentacles to around the mare's erected penis and begins stroking it.

Several minutes have passed and Xenos was thrusting faster and deeper inside the mare while his tentacles were rubbing its penis in a much faster pace. But upon his climax, He spurts a larger amount of his sperm inside the mare's anus while its penis started spurting on the floor.

This went on for a couple of seconds, once he was finished, Xenos pulls his cock out of the mare's anus and his tentacles unwrapped itself from the mare's erected cock. The latter was heavily panting from this experience while the alien followed suit.

Dr. Clifford then entered the chamber, lifted the alien up to his arms, and ordered staff to clean up the testing chamber while he sends Xenos to his room for a long-deserved rest.

**Day 14...**

During the last four days, Xenos’ appetite getting more and more difficult to manage. Luckily, Dr. Clifford fixed this problem when he discovered that Xenos has the capability of adjusting his metabolism and appetite.

But as of today, Xenos has given a different meal since the lead scientist wants Xenos to experience other types of meat rather than stick with the same thing over and over again.

So, for today’s meal, He was given a live cow inside the feeding chamber while Dr. Clifford decided to eat his lunch at the observation room next to the feeding chamber.

Xenos is currently present at the chamber, chewing on a couple of flesh and bones from the cow’s carcass and the lead scientist seemed to be unbothered by this.

Normally, Regular people would feel disgusted over the sight of this gruesome scene. But Clifford was beyond that term already.

After both had finished their meal, Clifford stared right through the window and saw something interesting about Xenos.

The alien’s skin was riddled with small amounts of blood, but they began to fade away as Xenos’ skin absorbed the blood like a sponge. It meant that Xenos is capable of removing any substance that gets on his skin even if that substance happens to be thick layers of cow blood.

Luckily for him, He had his clipboard on the table, picked it up, and wrote down what he saw from Xenos’ skin.

**Day 15...**

In today’s experiment, Xenos was inside the testing chamber with his tentacles from the breeding experiment a few days ago.

Dr. Clifford and a few other scientists were present at the observation room. The lead scientist then presses onto the intercom and spoke, “Alright, Xenos. For today’s test, I wish to see how you use your tentacles in combat. But try not to break the Chamber while you’re at it,”

Xenos nods at Dr. Clifford’s instructions and controlled his tentacles with his mind.

The first wave of robots is already up and ready to go. They charged towards the alien, and it was time to observe the results of the experiment.

Xenos destroys a few of the robots by swiping them away with his tentacles, grappled and tossed towards each other, and lastly, he finished off the rest by turning the tips of his tentacles into a sharp spear-like head, and shred through the robots like paper.

Dr. Clifford and his colleagues were astonished upon this observation while the leader scientist summarized his observation in his clipboard.

After the first wave was over and done, the second wave of robots was met with the same fate as the last one.

But during the third wave, A few robots tried to shoot at the alien. But the latter used his tentacles to block every bullet in point-blank range and smashed the robots to pieces.

This experiment lasted for five days due to discovering that Xenos is capable of morphing his tentacles into several kinds of weapons. From razor-sharp blades to indestructible hammers.

He could even use his tentacles as range weapons by firing several spikes towards an opponent.

After the experiment was finished, Xenos was given two days of rest for his hard work.

**Day 18...**

Another Breeding Experiment was conducted and Dr.Clifford decided to send a goat as today's test subject. But this time, Dr. Clifford speaks through a microphone and gave his instructions.

"Alright, Xenos. For this experiment, You can use your tentacles for as long as you please. But remember, do not kill the test subject,"

Xenos didn't have to nod since he understood his instructions clearly. The alien then reveals the tentacles from his back and for some reason, He didn't pull out his penis for once.

Then he sent the tentacles straight towards the goat, wrapped a single tentacle around its body, and was lifted up with ease. The goat started panicking as it tries to struggle its way out of the alien's grip. But the latter simply used four more tentacles to restraint its legs and neck.

Then the main event begins. A Few of Xenos' tentacles started morphing into a penis-like shape and rushed towards the goat.

The alien had already identified the goat's gender is female. So he decided to violate its holes brutally.

Three entered the goat's womb, Three entered the goat's anus, and two entered the goat's throat. All of them savagely thrusting inside the goat.

Dr. Clifford simply wrote down in his clipboard and wasn't concerned of the goat's well being since Xenos can willingly follow his instructions. Moments later, He saw Xenos pulling out his penis again and observes on what he was about to do.

The alien then lifts the goat closer to him as the tentacles keep thrusting inside the goat, turns the goat to show its behind, and shoved his penis inside the goat's womb. His thrusts were similar to the tentacles and bulged the goat's inside.

Upon reaching his limit, Xenos thrusts his penis and tentacles were getting faster and deeper inside until with one final push. The alien's penis and tentacles spurted a massive amount of sperm inside the goat and were overflowing in the goat's insides.

Once the alien pulls his penis and tentacles out of the goat. He gently pulls the goat on the floor and the latter pants heavily before collapsing from sheer exhaustion.

Dr. Clifford noticed that Xenos was panting as well. Except, he wasn't tired at all. The lead scientist then went towards the alien and escorted him back to his room while he called in staff to clean up the entire chamber.

**Day 30...**

After Several Days of Experimenting, Dr. Clifford has learned so much about Xenos' biological power and skills. He has shown that his species were far stronger and better than any being in the ever existed.

However, there were a few missing details about the alien. A Few of them...

...

...

...

Involves in Xenos' female appearance, Obtaining a sample of the alien's blood for study, and a Breeding Experiment.

Normally, He would make an experiment and write it down on his clipboard. But unfortunately for him, Some of his colleagues have been reading Xenos' results in separate breeding experiments and assumed that they would conduct an experiment without his permission and it might lead to dire consequences to the life of his colleagues and Xenos' trust in him.

So to carry out this experiment...

...

...

...

He'll have to do it himself.

Dr. Clifford then went to Xenos' room with a bag on hand and clipboard on the other. Upon his arrival, He sees Xenos sitting on the floor, watching television, and he notices him when he entering the room.

"Xenos, We will be conducting a few experiments for today," Dr. Clifford instructed,

The alien stands up and was about to walk towards him. But the lead scientist raised his hand towards the alien and the latter simply stared at him.

"The experiments will be conducted here, Xenos. So, We will not be moving to the testing chamber for today," He said,

Xenos nodded and stood where he is. Then Dr. Clifford inhales for a bit then huffs out a breath of air.

"I want you to turn yourself into a girl," He ordered, "Can you do that for me?"

"Yes..." Xenos answered,

"Good, But before that. Let's go somewhere private," Dr. Clifford said,

Then he escorts the alien inside the bathroom since there aren't any cameras inside and Soon enough, The alien started morphing his physical appearance into a 12-year-old girl with small breasts, long hair, and a slim body.

The lead scientist was unaffected by sight and started the experiment. First, was a physical examination of the body. He starts inspecting every inch of Xenos' female appearance, measured the height and width of his body with a measuring tape.

The Alien twitches from now and then, But he didn't mind about it since it was apart of the experiment. After he finished the examination, He grabs a syringe from the kit and calmly approaches the alien.

"I'm going to collect a small sample of your blood, Xenos. It'll only hurt a bit," Dr. Clifford advised,

Xenos felt uneasy at first, but since he trusts him than the other scientist, his body relaxes as Dr. Clifford pricked into the alien's skin with the needle.

Then he starts collecting a small vial of Xenos' blood and the colour was blue but much thicker than regular blood. After removing the needle off of Xenos' skin, the small hole from the needle closed itself in a fast healing rate.

"Alright, Xenos. We will be conducting one last experiment and the rest will be conducted on a later date," Dr. Clifford said,

"What... Experiment...?" Xenos asked,

First, Dr. Clifford sharply inhales a bit then heavily sighs afterwards, He then went to the bathroom door, locked it, and went back to Xenos.

"A Breeding Experiment," Dr. Clifford said,

Xenos tilted his head in curiosity. But the lead scientist decided to clear up the confusion,

"Can you create a female reproductive organ?" He asked, and the alien nodded as he creates a vagina from his lower region and his breasts had nipples on them, "Good, and as for the Test Subject. I'll be the one to do the job. So remember,"

"Don't... Kill... Test... Subject..." Xenos said,

"That's right, Xenos," Dr. Clifford said, unbuckling his belt, pulled down his pants and sat down onto a closed toilet seat.

Xenos kneels in front of the lead scientist, grabs onto his penis, and started rubbing with one hand as the latter grunts softly. Once his penis was erected, Xenos started licking his penis with his tongue and nibbles onto the tip.

Dr. Clifford's grunts were slowly getting louder. But soon, A loud grunt escapes from his mouth when Xenos started sucking the tip and down to the middle. Then the alien slowly moves his head up and down while he stared into the lead scientist's eyes. The latter couldn't help but feel aroused as his cock reaches the alien's throat.

Moments later, Xenos pulls his mouth out from Clifford's penis and slowly breathes in some air. But the doctor simply stood up and looked into Xenos' eyes.

"That's enough for now, Xenos. Now the face wall," He said,

Xenos follows his instructions and turned to the wall as he presses his hands onto it. Then Dr. Clifford started rubbing his penis onto the Xenos' buttcheeks causing the alien to whimper a bit. Then, Dr. Clifford then grabs onto his cock, guided it onto the alien's entrance, and leans his head towards Xenos' ear.

"I'll try to be gentle," He whispered, then he slowly inserts the tip inside and Xenos' whimpers were slowly getting louder. Then he pushes it all the way through and Xenos suddenly moans as he feels Clifford inside of him.

The lead scientist then noticed something unusual to the alien. The moment he penetrated Xenos' womb, It started dripping out light-blue blood from the entrance and slowly goes all the way down to the floor. He concluded that not only Xenos is capable of morphing his appearance into a female body, but he can also create several similarities with his own body. Right now, The lead scientist had just penetrated Xenos' female hymen even though he was always classified as male.

Before he could process any thoughts, The lead scientist started hearing Xenos' whimpers and felt concerned for him.

"What's wrong? Does it hurt? If you want to stop, We could-" Before Clifford could finish his sentence, Xenos shook his head and said, "No... I'm... Fine... Just... Continue..."

Clifford still felt a bit concerned for the alien, but he decided to continue since Xenos insisted. He then started thrusting inside the alien while the latter moans in each thrust as he presses his hands and face onto the wall.

Then, the lead scientist started groping onto the alien's breasts and caused Xenos to moan loudly. Thanks to the Bathroom being the only isolated part of the Xenos' room, No one can hear his moans or Clifford's grunts.

Few hours later, Clifford started thrusting harder inside Xenos and the latter was moaning on top of his lungs. But with one final thrust, Clifford grunts as he thrust deep inside and spurted inside of Xenos. They stayed in this position for a moment, then he pulls away from the alien as his sperm started oozing out of Xenos' entrance.

The two were panting for a while, but soon, the lead scientist up his pants and buckled in his belt. Meanwhile, The alien cleans up the mess, approached Clifford and suddenly kisses him on the cheek. Surprising the lead scientist completely but his expression changed into a gentle one when he saw Xenos smiling at him.

Looking at the time, It was 7:00 PM and both parties were tired. As soon as Clifford unlocks the door, both got out of the bathroom and tucks Xenos onto the bed.

"Night, Xenos," Clifford said, turning off the lights and goes out of the room. Silence was brought upon the room, But as Xenos stared at the door, a smile crept onto the alien's face.

"Goodnight, Clifford..." Xenos muttered, before shutting his eyes close and ends the month of the alien's stay in the facility.


	5. Evolutionary Leader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have failed to mention a few things about Dr. Clifford's experiments and Xenos' Physical Appearance.
> 
> When Breeding Experiments are conducted, The lead scientist is the only one to observe Xenos and documents the entire thing through a video camera. As for the rest, It's either he performs the same procedure or he has a few of his colleagues beside him.
> 
> As for Xenos' Alien Appearance. Imagine the male version of Mystique from X-Men except his skin is Sky Blue and is smooth silky, his Original Eyes are black without any pupils at the center.

After Clifford's Experiments with the alien yesterday, The two had become closer than ever. Xenos is always happy to stay by Clifford's side, He holds onto his arm when they enter or exit the testing chamber, and lastly, Clifford started smiling when he's around with the alien.

Clifford's colleagues rarely seen him smile at anything else. But now, They've gotten used to seeing it when he's conducting an experiment with Xenos when he's alone or when they're together.

As for the lead scientist. He's currently analyzing the blood sample from Xenos the other day and has found a lot of interesting discoveries in it. As it turns out, Xenos' blood is a compatible blood donor for all blood types despite its appearance. Not only that, but The Alien's blood also changes into the exact same replicate of the type making it almost impossible to trace.

But that isn't the only sample he received from the alien. Saliva and Sperm were collected from previous experiments were inside separate tubes for future analyzations and testing.

Clifford looked through the microscope one last time, He soon experiences another discovery about the Xenos' species.

The alien's blood cells started multiplying with each other and the image, he was seeing, started to get blurry all of a sudden. He tried adjusting the scope and the results stayed the same as the blood cells started multiplying at a faster rate.

The lead scientist then saw the microscope leaking out the same blood from and slowly backs away from it. Afterward, the blood became sentinel and made its way towards the tube filled his the rest of Xenos' blood. It swallowed the tube whole and the blood takes the form of a small body.

Seconds later, The Transformation was complete and what stood before the lead scientist...

...

...

...

Was A Clone of Xenos in the flesh.

As it opened its eyes, He stared at Clifford's as the lead scientist calmly approached him.

"Xenos?" He called out and his response was a sudden embrace from the clone.

When it looks up to Clifford, it gave the same smile from yesterday and the lead scientist was in disbelief at this sight.

Soon he went to Xenos' cell with the clone following behind him. Once he arrived in Xenos room, The alien, reading a book, saw him and the clone.

The Lead Scientist then glanced towards the clone and back to the original and was completely shocked at this sight. Soon, He puts his head onto his forehead and sat down onto a chair.

Xenos noticed this and both him and his clone approached the lead scientist.

"Are you alright?" He and the clone asked in perfect synchronization.

"H-How did you... do this?" Clifford asked, narrowing his eyes at the clone.

"You mean... My Clone?" The Original Xenos asked,

"Yes, How are you capable of multiplying yourself?" Clifford questioned,

"It's simple, My species have the capability of cloning ourselves with great numbers" The Orginal Xenos explained,

"And the original acts as a hive mind to the clones I make," Xenos' Clone finished while Clifford stood up straight from the chair.

"Can you dismiss them?" Clifford questioned,

"Yes," The Original Xenos said and soon his clone started merging back to the original owner, "And it's very easy to perform,"

"Oh... That's a relief. But more importantly, How are you capable of talking normally?" Clifford asked, "A Month ago, Your speech was messy and now you're speaking like an actual human being,"

"It's because of you," Xenos said,

"Me? What did it have to do with me?" Clifford asked,

"Your DNA, When you spurted your sperm inside of me, I managed to absorb your Human DNA and merged it with my own. Making me more... human," Xenos said,

"You can absorb DNA and Create clones of yourself?" Clifford questioned,

"I can do much more than you could expect, Doctor," Xenos said,

Upon hearing Xenos' words. Dr. Clifford has decided to focus most of his time today in conducting an experiment with Xenos' cloning capability. 

**Testing Chamber.**

The first phase of today's experiment involves a simple game. Except Xenos' clone is the present, two tables and chairs were placed, ten cards shapes, and lastly, a wall separates the Clone from the Original Xenos.

Dr. Clifford is seen inside the observation chamber with a few colleagues accompanying him. 

"Alright, Xenos. What we're about to do is simple. First, I want you to pick one of those ten cards on your table, have the clone pick the card on his table, and show both cards towards me, " Clifford instructed, "Am I clear?"

"Yes, Doctor," Xenos replied while surprising Clifford's colleagues by the alien's clean response.

"Good, now pick a card on the table," Clifford instructed,

The Original Xenos looks all ten cards and picks the one with a triangle.

"Alright, Now have the clone pick his card on his table," Clifford instructed,

The Clone grabs the same card, and both he and the original showed Clifford the cards together and both had the matching shape.

"Well done, Xenos. Now let's keep this going before we move onto the next phase," Clifford said,

This phase of the experiment went on for a couple of minutes and Xenos had shown no mistakes so far. This proves that Xenos and his clones are linked with each other despite the wall separating them.

The next phase of the experiment was different. Inside the chamber was a maze with Xenos at the exit and his clone at the entrance. Dr. Clifford leans towards the microphone

"For our next phase, I want your clone to go through this maze and reach the exit. But as for you, Xenos. You have guided him out of the maze by giving directions with the map of the maze provided to you," Clifford instructed

"I understand, Doctor," Xenos said, holding onto the illustration of the maze.

"And one more thing, Don't try to cheat, Xenos. We have eyes on you and your clone if I find a single sign of cheating from you. You have to start all over again with a different maze as punishment," Clifford added,

The alien decided to nod his head as he sat down on the floor and stared at the map of the maze.

"Alright, Xenos. You may begin," Clifford announced and Xenos' clone immediately goes inside the maze while the original waited as he stared into the map.

Dr. Clifford observed through the cameras and saw the clone making progress as it reaches the center of the maze in five minutes' time. Most importantly, The original Xenos is still staring at the map as the Clone goes through the entire maze.

A Minute later, Xenos' clone reaches the exit, and the original put down the map and stood up from the ground.

"Splendid work, Xenos. You've completed the maze without showing any signs of cheating," Clifford praised,

"The Pleasure is ours, Doctor," Both Xenos said in synchronization shocking Clifford's colleagues while the lead scientist simply chuckles at the alien's response.

"Alright then, Just a few more mazes and before we start the third phase of the experiment," Clifford instructed,

After the second maze was placed inside the chamber, The result stayed the same except the time of completion is less than 3-5 minutes. Basically, Xenos' clone was able to respond much faster than the last maze. As for the third maze, Dr. Clifford decided to make it a bit more challenging by setting up a maze without giving Xenos a map to the entire course of the maze.

But once it started, Xenos came up with a solution to overcome this problem. Dr. Clifford didn't expect Xenos to have his clone make another clone to take different routes of the maze, dismiss the clone when it reaches a dead-end, and make more clones as he takes deeper routes in the maze.

Once the clones reached the middle, They seem to have stopped when they've encountered something. It turned out that seven clones have reached a dead-end in all seven routes of the maze and Xenos felt confusion that there wasn't a single route.

"Why did the clones stop?" A Scientist asked,

"Because he has encountered a problem," Clifford said,

"A Problem?" His colleague questioned,

"Follow me outside for a moment. If we talk here, Xenos would definitely hear us," Clifford said,

As the lead scientist and his colleagues left Xenos in the testing chamber. When all of them were out, The lead scientist told his colleagues the mechanics of the maze.

"It's a Trick Maze?" His colleague questioned,

"That's right. In this maze, There are a few mechanics that are quite different than the other mazes we've set up to him. The maze consists of a few hidden doors that could only be opened by pushing the wall away," Clifford explained,

"What if he tries to destroy the wall?" His other colleague questioned,

"I've already prepared a solution for that sort of problem. So theirs no need to worry," Clifford said, then he heads towards the observation, "Let's go back and see if he's making any progress on this maze,"

His colleagues agreed and all of them went back to the Observation Room. There, they saw Xenos' clones in the same place while the original was frowning at the problem.

Clifford and his scientists were waiting for Xenos to figure out the trick behind the maze. Minutes later, The alien finally starts commanding his clones to touch or lightly push the walls for a secret door to open. And finally, The Fifth clone notices a secret door on the wall and started pushing it out of the way to reveal a new route of the maze.

Dr. Clifford was impressed that Xenos has finally solved the problem and this also happened with the other clones as well. But as for those that I got left behind, Xenos dismisses them and focused on leading the clones out of the maze.

Several minutes later, The Clones have finally reached the end of the maze. The number of clones that arrived in the exit was at least three and the rest were dismissed after getting stuck inside the maze.

The next and final phase of the experiment is an obstacle course. However, Xenos is currently in the starting point with six clones of himself beside the alien.

As for Dr. Clifford, He is seen at the finish line of the obstacle course with a stopwatch on hand, and two of his colleagues beside him.

"Alright, Xenos. For this phase, I want you to finish this obstacle course with all of your clones at the end of the finish line and you mustn't cheat your way through this course. If you violate these rules, You will start from the very beginning of the course. Am I understood, Xenos?"

"Yes, Dr. Clifford," Xenos and his clones said in unison,

"Okay, We'll now begin with the phase. On your mark," Clifford announced and Xenos readies himself alongside his clones.

"Get set," Xenos blinks once along with the other clones.

"Go!" Clifford shouted and started the stopwatch.

Soon, All seven of them ran off from the starting line. Their first obstacle was Six Vaulting poles, but both Xenos and the clones easily passed this obstacle in less than 10 seconds time.

Their next obstacle was the rope climb with a height of over 10 feet tall. Xenos and the clones grabbed the rope one at a time, climbing upwards to reach the top, then drops all the way down with ease. This obstacle was finished in less than 25 seconds.

The third obstacle was a rope bridge, and here's the interesting part of this obstacle. Upon Xenos and the clones' arrival, They formed a single file and started crossing the bridge together. As it wobbles to the left, the three clones from the back shift the balance by leaning towards the opposite direction while Xenos and the other two clones pressed forward. When the bridge wobbles to the right, The same method is applied except the direction is to the left.

Once they were across the rope bridge. The obstacle was passed in less than 35 seconds time and both Xenos and the clones move onto the next obstacle of the course. That was an 8 feet wall that Xenos and his clones have to climb over. And the special Instruction given in this obstacle is that Xenos and his clones have to stay at least the height of 3 feet tall, along with his clones, and work together to get over the wall without leaving a single clone behind.

So what Xenos and the clones did is simple. First, All five clones gave Xenos a boost over the wall. Then the first clone comes up and Xenos assists its climb. The second was next and both Xenos and the first clone helped it climb the wall along with third and fourth clones. As for the Fifth and Sixth clones, The Sixth clone gave a boost up for the Fifth while Xenos and the first clone grabs the arms. Up next, They hold the fifth clone in place while the sixth clone grabs onto the fifth's foot and climbs himself upwards.

Once The First clone grabbed a hold of the Sixth arms. He pulls him up while Xenos pulls up the Fifth Clone.

The time to complete this obstacle was less than a minute and a half.

The last course was a large maze with six separate entrances and one exit at the end. The rules applied to this obstacle are simple. Xenos mustn't break through the walls and he and his clones must escape together without dismissing any of the clones within the maze.

This obstacle was difficult for Xenos and his clones since they'll be entering inside the maze without a map or a guide lead them. So instead of going in individual entrances, Xenos and the clones formed three groups.

Two groups with two clones each and One group with Xenos and the remaining clones.

Then, They all entered into three separate entrances while Dr. Clifford and his colleagues monitor their movements by several hidden cameras connected to three separate tablets.

They've noticed that Xenos and his clones had their arms locked together as they went through separate routes of the maze and some of those routes led to a few dead ends in the middle of the maze.

Several minutes later, Xenos and his clones have finally made it out of the maze and Dr. Clifford looks at the stopwatch. Throughout the entire course, Xenos was able to finish the course in 6 minutes 49 seconds.

After finishing up the experiment, Dr. Clifford approaches the alien and ruffles its head a few times as a sign of appreciation for Xenos' hard work for today.

Then he personally escorted the alien back to his room and spent a day off while Clifford files the results of this experiment.

**The Next Day...**

Dr. Clifford had conducted yet another breeding experiment. But today's experiment was different than the rest.

The lead scientist is inside the observation chamber with Xenos standing beside him while the testing room was accompanied by another male horse and several clones made by the alien himself.

The number of clones, Xenos was capable of making, was limitless that the experimentation room was filled with at least ten clones.

The first clone was penetrating the horse's anus while the second went under and sucked the horse's penis instead.

As this scene goes on, Dr. Clifford turns to Xenos.

"How do you feel, Xenos?" He asked,

"Nothing, My clones aren't mentally connected with me right now. I can only locate their presents and observe their actions by transferring my own thoughts inside one of them," Xenos explained,

"Fascinating, If I had known about your abilities sooner. I would have learned much in a short period of time," Dr. Clifford said,

"You're too kind, Clifford. But how come you're not affected by this scene?" Xenos asked,

"What do you mean?" Dr. Clifford questioned,

"Normally, Humans like you would either feel disgusted or aroused when it comes to these types of events," Xenos explained, "How is it that you remain composed as you witness these particular types of events?"

"Oh... It's pretty simple. I am more restrained than the other scientists in this very facility," Dr. Clifford said,

"Really?" Xenos questioned,

"Indeed, When it comes to these kinds of experiments. It's best to restraint your emotions and gather every bit of knowledge as the experiment progresses," Clifford explained, " If you let your emotions get the best of you. Then you'll stumble and fall as a disgrace to your work or you'll become the next subject of the experiment,"

"I see... But what about the breeding experiment you conducted last time?" Xenos questioned,

"I will discuss that in another time, Xenos," Clifford said, "Right now, let's follow on the current task at hand, shall we?"

"Understood, Clifford," Xenos said,

Just as they finished talking. The First Clone began spurting out a massive amount inside the horse's anus while the latter spurting it's own at the Second Clone's throat. Then the two clones step away from the horse while another two clones take their turn on the horse.

Several hours have passed and the horse was at the pique of exhaustion as it heavily pants and its cock was limp as it drips out a few drops of sperm from the tip.

"Should I continue, Clifford?" Xenos asked,

Dr. Clifford was in deep thought by the alien's question. Any further, The Horse could collapse from exhaustion at any moment if the experiment were to continue any further. He sighs for a moment then turns to the alien.

"How about you decide. Do you want to continue? or do you want to call it a day?" Clifford said,

Xenos glances towards the room with his clones and the exhausted horse. Seconds later, he turns back to Clifford.

"I want to continue," Xenos said,

"Alright, In addition. You may do whatever you wish with the test subject," Clifford said,

"But I can't kill the test subject?" Xenos asked,

"As I said before," Clifford ruffles Xenos' head a few times, "You may do what you wish with the test subject. But you must clean up the mess after the experiment is finished,"

Xenos nods and turns back to the testing room.

Since Dr. Clifford wanted to learn more about Xenos' background. The Alien decided to give the lead scientist to study.

He sends a telepathic message to the ninth and tenth clone. Upon retrieval of the message, Both clones merged and took shape that caught Clifford's interest.

Seconds later, both clones turn them themselves into an 8 feet horse with its erected horse-size cock, mounts itself onto the exhausted horse's back, and violently inserts its cock inside the horse's anus. Causing it to neigh as loud as it can.

Then the Cloned Horse started thrusting at a fast pace while it tried to struggle itself away. But the Cloned Horse restraints its movements by wrapping several tentacles around the legs, body, and neck while it thrusts deeper than it normally should.

The Horse finally collapses out of sheer exhaustion. But the tentacles prevented it from falling onto the floor as it kept thrusting deeper and deeper inside its anus.

Once it reached its climax. It spurts a massive amount that filled the horse's anus more sperm than the previous clones. It lasted for a couple of minutes and the Cloned Horse pulls it erected cock out and unravels its tentacles off of the horse's body. Letting it fall down on the ground.

Clifford finishes writing everything he witnesses on his clipboard, turns to Xenos, and smiles as he ruffles its head for a bit.

"Splendid work today, Xenos," Clifford said, "Now clean up the test room before I escort you back,"

Xenos nods and uses his clones to clean up every sperm on the floor and dragged the collapsed horse onto the metal platform. Once everything was clean, Xenos dismisses every present clone and turns to Dr. Clifford with a smile.

"Alright, Now let's go back to your room," Clifford said,

"Yes, Clifford!" Xenos said enthusiastically, making the lead scientist smile a bit

After sending Xenos back to his room. Dr. Clifford files up the results of previous experiments and sat down on his desk. 

Then he glanced onto a small picture frame and his thoughts were clouded as he grabs onto it. Moments later, He made a small smile at this and pictured Xenos' smile in his mind.

" _He's somewhat like him..._ " Clifford muttered,

The picture frame contains a small family. Clifford, A woman wearing the same lab coat, and a young boy being held by the lead scientist's arms. Once he had put down the picture frame, he continued his work and prepared for tomorrow's experiments...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings everyone, Yours Truly here. And before you go, I would like to announce that a Quote has been set inside to my Profile Bio, and within it is a mystery that you may solve to your own discretion.
> 
> The Reward may or may not surprise you. But I'd like to challenge people if the opportunity is possible.
> 
> That is all, and I'll see you in the next chapter


	6. Lessons are Taught and Actions were Made

After several months of experimentation with the alien. Dr. Clifford took a leave after receiving an important call meeting from his superiors.

And while he was away, He had informed his staff not to conduct any more experiments with the alien without his permission or supervision. However, he did have someone take his place while he was gone.

This was Ella, one of the female scientists of the facility and Clifford's personal assistant. Unlike the other scientists, She holds the authority of handling Clifford's work when he's not around and spends most of her time organizing the lead scientist's documents, supervising every staff member of the facility, and her newest addition was attending to Xenos' feeding schedule when Dr. Clifford is not around.

But being with the alien makes her unease due to witnessing the incident when Xenos first arrived in the facility. Even though she had to watch it through another room, she felt that staying close to the alien would lead to her death should it felt like it.

"Why did he assign me to this..." Ella muttered to herself,

Then she looks at her watch and notices that it's was time to feed the alien. She heavily sighs at this and finishes up her work in Clifford's office. As she walked out to the door, she had the misfortune of running in with Niko, one of the security guards that has a bad habit of harassing female staff.

"Well, hello there, Miss," Niko greeted,

"How many times have I told you not to pester me?" Ella warned,

"Oh don't give me the cold shoulder now. I just came all this way to personally ask you to go out with me," Niko said, "It's all I ask really,"

"You better watch your mouth, Niko. Otherwise, I will personally report your behavior straight to Clifford," Ella threaten, "Now If you'll excuse me, I have an alien to feed,"

As Ella left the Security Guard, Niko was frustrated by her harsh rejection. In fact, he's always been frustrated over her since she always manages to escape his approaches by using Clifford's assignments as an excuse to leave.

But when Xenos showed up, She had been receiving more and more assignments from the Head researched, and Ella has been able to avoid him more often than before. Now, he had enough as he reaches out for his access card, he had swiped from the breakroom and made a lechery smirk on his face.

**Feeding Chamber...**

Ella was seen operating the console. First, she presses a button that opens a door leading to Xenos' room, and the alien slowly enters the feeding chamber. Second, She presses a button on the intercom and leans towards it.

"This is Dr. Ella, Send it in," Ella ordered,

" _Understood, Sending the Payload up,_ " A Handler said through the radio,

A few moments later, A goat appears at the center of the chamber. The alien turns towards the goat, grew sharp teeth, and immediately pounces towards the goat as he began devouring it alive.

Dr. Ella was rather uncomfortable as she witnessed the alien devouring his meal. But she did decide to look away and tried her best not to puke her appetite.

Once Xenos finished his meal, Dr. Ella turns back to the alien and saw it licking off the goat's blood from his fingers. Then it got her thinking, why would an alien, like Xenos, gain so much attention not only from Clifford but most of the staff in the facility despite the incident where he had multiple guards upon its first arrival.

Yet, most scientists in the facility favor Xenos out of most things and made several experimental proposals on Clifford's desk giving Dr. Ella her cut of the work.

"I just hope Dr. Clifford returns soon," Ella muttered,

But when she was about to turn away from the window. She suddenly hears the door opening and turned around. There she saw the same security guard. but this time, he was holding a keycard and a lecherous smile on his face.

"Niko? What the hell are you doing here?" Ella asked,

"I am tired... Of you avoiding me, Ella," Niko complained and locks the door with the keycard he was holding, "This time, I'm not letting you go,"

As Niko approaches her, Ella attempted to use the intercom for help, but the latter rushes towards her before she could press the intercom, and he then proceeds to pin her to the ground.

Ella's struggles were pointless due to Niko being much stronger than her. But her groans were heard by the alien at the other side of the glass.

Niko then slaps Ella on the cheek hard and proceeds in undressing her lab coat and rips of the fabric of her shirt. Exposing her bra and bare chest.

"You have a fine looking body, Little missy. If you promise to behave, I'll be gentle," Niko said, but Ella's replied was a spit towards his face, "Bitch!"

Niko gave her another slap across the face and tears off her bra. exposing her breast nipples.

As Niko ogles at Ella's body. The latter closed her eyes and quietly whimpers as she was helpless from Niko's grasp. Upon close observation, A single tear can be seen falling down her cheek.

" _Someone... Help Me..._ " Ella pleaded in thought,

Luckily for her. Her pleas were answered when one of Xenos' tentacles bursts through the reinforced glass and wraps itself around Niko's neck before he could lay a hand on her. Then several more tentacles came bursting into the observation room and pinned the security guard towards the wall.

Ella widens her eyes then she noticed the alien stepping inside the chamber through a large hole made by it. Xenos turns to her and kneels to her level.

"Are you okay?" Xenos asked,

Ella nods a little then the alien stood up straight and turns Niko.

"Wha- What the hell are you doing?! Shouldn't you be minding your own business?!" Niko yelled,

"Normally, I wouldn't. But when I saw you trying to assault her. I had to intervene," Xenos replied, "After all, I was ordered by Clifford to protect the staff should anything happen while he's out,"

Ella was surprised by this reveal. Clifford had given this alien his utmost trust that he'll order it to defend his staff from anything. But at the same time, she was relieved for Clifford actually cared for his staff than the other head scientists.

But just she felt relieved with Xenos saving her. Niko attempted to struggle himself free from the alien's grip. But he started to scream in pain when Xenos' tenacles started tightening around his limbs.

"As for you," Xenos said directly to Niko, "You were going to assault a staff member of this facility just for your own lecherous desire,"

Two more tentacles appear from Xenos' back and the tips morph into sharp needles.

"Therefore, Clifford instructed me to teach you a lesson," Xenos said,

But Niko could say or react to the alien's sentence. Xenos slowly pierces in between the fingernail and flesh of Niko's index fingers. This causes Niko to scream in agonizing pain while Ella watches emotionless.

Xenos then pierced the rest of Niko's fingers while keeping him alive and conscious throughout the event. After several moments of torture later, the pain was too overwhelming for him and Niko passes out completely.

Xenos then releases Niko and he easily seals Niko's injuries like they were never there. The alien then returns to Ella and offers her a hand.

"Do you need help in standing up?" Xenos asked,

"S-Sure, Thank you," Ella replied, took the alien's hand, and the latter was quite strong despite its short appearance.

She then turns to the unconscious Niko but she frowned at the mere sight of the security guard attempting to assault her earlier. Xenos took notice of this and firmly holds onto her hand.

"Don't worry about him, Ella. I'm sure Clifford will handle this," Xenos reassured,

Ella took the alien's words at heart and realized. Maybe having this alien is not as bad as it sounds.

**The Next Day...**

Clifford returned to the facility and was given a report regarding Xenos' assault to a security guard. Ella gave her side of the report and informed him that the alien did this to save her from being sexually assaulted by the security guard.

The Head Scientist decided to trust her assistant's words than the other meaningless accusations since he fully remembers that he ordered Xenos to protect the staff while he's out. But there is one last problem he needs to deal with.

Due to this Incident, Clifford must find a way to deal with Niko since he's been stripped off of his position as a Security Guard and is currently detained because of this. But thanks to the meeting he had attended yesterday, Several Head Scientists were given complete clearance to use Humans Test Subjects in their experiment. But they can only use Convicts or Dismissed Staff while everything else is forbidden.

With this rule, Clifford decided on a suitable way to deal with the matter.

**Testing Chamber**

Clifford is now seen in the observation chamber with Ella and the other scientists beside him. The head scientist then pressed the button on the intercom and leans to it.

"Send in the Test Subject" Clifford instructed,

A door soon opens and two guards were pushing Niko into the chamber.

"Why is he in the chamber, Doctor?" Ella questioned,

"He's our test subject for today's experiment," Clifford replied, "And what about you're all about to see today will immoral or worse for all to see. So If any of you wish to leave, You can do so at any time,"

Ella thought about his words for a moment. but then she realized what Clifford meant and decided to steel her mind to this experiment.

"Other than that, Let's begin," Clifford declared and pushed a button that opens another door inside the Testing Chamber. Niko turns to squints his eyes and saw Xenos approaching him with his tentacles out of his back.

Niko immediately panicked from this and runs towards the wall as he cries for help. But Xenos sends his tentacles towards him and it curls around his arms and legs.

Next, Xenos started pulling him close, but Niko tried to resist with all his might as he digs his nails against the floor. This was proven futile as Xenos was much stronger than him.

"What is he doing?" A Scientist questioned as he watched the entire experiment,

"What I told him to do," Clifford responded as he continued to watch the experiment,

Once Niko was close to the alien, Xenos licks his lips, grew sharp teeth and claws, and grins towards the frightened Niko. Eventually, Clifford and the other scientists soon bear witnessed a horrifying scene to the experiment.

Xenos lunges on Niko and started ripping him apart with his claws while the latter screams in agony. As he does so, He started cutting pieces of Niko's flesh and devoured it within seconds before going for another bite.

Clifford kept a stoic look on his face as he watches the entire experiment. For his colleagues, They didn't hold the same iron will as Clifford's as some of them started to puke out their lunch and left the room while the rest paled over and even fainted towards the event.

Ella was stuttered from witnessing this as well. However, she still faced for she felt that she need to witness the death of the man who tried to assault him.

Several minutes later, Niko's screams had gone quiet as he died from excessive blood loss and Xenos still continued to devour his remained down to the last bone. Apparently, Xenos' digestive tract is much different than any living organism and everything he eats gets dissolved at a much faster rate than normal.

Once Xenos finished, all that was left was a pile of blood splattered all over the floor. Then suddenly, Something new occurred.

The alien soon started to morphing his entire body. He started growing several layers of nerves, bones, veins, muscles, and skin. Grew some hair from his head, over his eyes, armpits, and pubic area. And lastly, Xenos opens his eyes and showed blue irises as he looks down onto his newly formed hand.

"Extraordinary..." Clifford muttered in astonishment while Ella was shocked to see a child version of Niko,

The Scientists that remained in the room were more astonished than Clifford. After Xenos devoured Niko, The former altered his entire body into a younger version of the latter. It was breathtaking for Clifford, but shocking for the scientist.

Eventually, Clifford decided to enter the experimentation room and ignored the blood on the floor.

"Xenos," Clifford called out,

The alien turns to the lead researcher and the latter notices the blood all over the alien's body. But Clifford still paid no mind to this as he walked towards the alien and bends down to his level.

"So... How do you feel?" Clifford questioned,

"I feel... odd... This body feels... unusual to me," Xenos described, "Is this what it means... To evolve...?"

Clifford simply nodded at the alien's question and smiled with delight.

"Yes, and I will help along the way," Clifford stated, and extends his hand to the alien, "Xenos,"

Xenos simply smiles back and gently grasped the lead researcher's hand. Forming a long-lasting friendship between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Following Chapter will be a major time skip. But be prepared for what comes after.


End file.
